Looking To the Stars
by The Rogue Lion
Summary: A Valentine's Day oneshot for our favorite couple.


**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day! In light of this lovely holiday, I just thought I'd write a little oneshot for our favorite couple.

* * *

"Nala, it's over there!" A paw flung up and pointed at the starry-night sky.

"Where?" I asked. My eyes scanned the sky, searching for what he was pointing at.

"There!" he shouted.

I tried following his paw, but it was no use. I still couldn't see what he was pointing at. "I don't see it," I told him.

He sighed. "How can you not see it? It's the really bright one over there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Simba, there are a lot of bright stars over there. Which one are you talking about?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"That one!" he cried. "The one near those stars that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!" I saw the lions, but I still couldn't tell which star he was talking about. I didn't want him to keep repeating himself, so I kept my mouth shut. "Isn't it great?" he whispered.

"Uh, yeah…" I replied awkwardly. I didn't know what to say. A few minutes passed before I actually _did_ think of something to say. "What's so special about that star anyways?" I wanted to know why he dragged me out here for some star. I looked at Simba expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"That's my great-grandfather, Mohatu," he said quietly.

I looked at him weirdly. How can his great-grandfather be a star? "What are you talking about?"

"My dad said that the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars," he said, never taking his eyes off of them.

Soon, another thought came to me. "But how do you know it's him?"

"Because his star is bigger and brighter than any of the other stars."

As if on cue, one star began to shine brighter than the others around it. My eyes quickly focused on it. I was awestricken by how amazing it looked. "Wow. It's beautiful."

I heard Simba sigh again, but this time it sounded more content. "Yeah, beautiful," he said, sounding as if he were in a trance.

I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me. My heart began to beat faster as our eyes met. A warm feeling began to form in my chest as I stared into his chocolate orbs. They seemed to glow, radiating a comforting sensation. It started to envelop me in its embrace.

Suddenly Simba's muzzle began to grow closer to mine. I couldn't move. I was frozen there, not knowing what to do, so I just sat there. His muzzle barely brushed against mine, sending a new sensation coursing throughout my body. I felt his hot breath on my neck. His whisper was almost inaudible, but to me, it was like thunder in my ears. "I love you Nala." Those three words decided the rest of my life. I nuzzled him and he nuzzled me back. This sent a brand new feeling through my body. I was in ecstasy. Words cannot begin to describe what I was feeling at that moment. Time seemed to slow down as he rubbed his head against mine, making me release a soft purr.

We stayed like that for what seemed hours until we heard Simba's mother calling us from over the hill. He pulled away first. I was slightly disappointed, but I was caught by surprise as he licked my cheek. My eyes widened at the touch of his rough tongue. I relished in the moment. I didn't want the feeling to go away, but little did I know that it would resurface the next day and the day after that.

That night was just magical. I could still remember every last detail, even in my old age. Unfortunately, Simba had passed on before me, but that did not mean I was alone. Occasionally I would go out and stare at the stars, knowing that Simba is watching over me. I would always feel his presence nearby whenever I'm out there looking up at him. But soon I feel that I will be joining him. Together, we will watch over our children, their children, their children's children and so on until the end of time. I don't know what it'll be like up there, but as long as I'm with Simba, I'll be happy wherever I am.

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is. I apologize for the short length, but not every story has to be a long one because moments like these are exactly what they are–moments. They don't have to span over a long period of time. Love can happen in a second. But all of the feelings from that second can last forever if we keep them in our hearts. So I tell you, remember to cherish times like these and keep them with you forever. Happy Valentine's Day.

_**The Rogue Lion**_


End file.
